Heretofore, a disposable diaper for pet used for pet such as dog and cat has been proposed. Such a disposable diaper for pet catches feces and urine of pet by covering the anus and the urethral opening positioned between bases of hind legs when being worn.
Some of pets (for example miniature dachshund) have the urethral opening more in front than a position between bases of hind legs. In addition, male dogs have the urethral opening more in front than female dogs. If the disposable diaper for pet is used for pets having the urethral opening more in front than a position between bases of hind legs, the urethral opening may not be covered by the diaper and urine may leak.
Given this, an absorbent article for pet that is configured in a rectangular shape and worn in a state of being wrapped around the pet's waist is proposed (for example see Patent Document 1).
Such an absorbent article for pet configured in a belt-like shape can cover the urethral opening, regardless of position thereof.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-20533